Her wedding
by leakingpenholder
Summary: It's her wedding, the most beautiful day a person can imagine. But not everyone is happy, especially Draco.


**Hi everybody. It's been a long while since I posted something. I'm writing on stories, really, but I write to many stories in the same time so I can't finish one of them. I'm sorry for that, but that's who I am. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. And please: review!**

It is the most beautiful day in May you can imagine. Flowers are blooming and the sun is shining. Merlin, I wish I could enjoy this day as much as everybody else. I am supposed to be happy. It is her day. The day every girl dreams of. Ginny stands next to her. I can't go to face her. If I would I would burst out in tears. A forced smile is on my face, very neatly faked, everybody's fooled. Can somebody turn time back? I want to overdo everything from the moment I started to ruin everything. Will I even be able to keep up my act when I see her in the church? Will she remember the time it was us? I know I'm not allowed to be here now. I'm not supposed to see her. If Ronald sees me before we're in the church he'll murder me. He's so jealous. I know I don't deserve her, but he doesn't either. But isn't she too good for everybody? Is there a single person in the world that's good enough for her? Probably not. Would Ronald make her happy? He's one of her best friends… Does that mean anything? I'm her worst enemy, but she loved me, didn't she? Everything is so insecure. I doubt if it would be even worth it to live in a world in which I can't live with her.

I walk away from the window. The love of my life is still standing in the room, probably. The biggest mistake of my life was to let her walk away. All because of they forced me to. Receiving the dark mark seems a common mistake everybody makes compared to this. I didn't contact her, but I heard she was incredibly upset, even more than I was. I was a boy, I was scared, but now it's her that holds me back. Maybe she is happy with Ronald, maybe she indeed belongs with him. It was the thought that scared him the most, but to ask her would spoil her day, and he didn't want to do that. He was early, but he wanted to see her, before he had to go again. He walked away from the house to the church. It was pretty, red roses were all around the place. He sat on the bench that was the furthest in the back of the church, on her side. It was mostly red and gold, he had heard Hermione had wanted it to be like that. If he hadn't heard that he would have suspected Ronald to make it like that.

More people entered the church, but nobody sits next to me. I'm glad about that, I don't want anybody next to me. My hands are folded and my eyes staring blankly at the floor. I can't bring myself to smile again. Music starts playing, the church is full and I look up. In the front is Ronald dressed in black and gold, next to him Harry. Harry's nice, but I can't help but hate Ronald now. He gets to marry the woman I love, and I probably will love for the rest of my life. Also in the front is Ginny, dressed in gold, she looks at the doors that swing open. There she is, the most beautiful woman in the world, dressed in a gold dress, not too overdone. Next to her is Arthur Weasley leading her to the front, to Ronald. I know why it's not her dad that is with her, she cried onto my shoulder when she had heard it. It was not long after it. Her parents were killed by deatheaters, just after she'd sent them away. She looks so beautiful. Merlin, I would do everything to swap places with Ronald. Her face is hidden behind the veil. She stands opposite of Ronald.

I can't help but look back, on every happy moment with her. She was the best part of my life. I remember how we had spent hours in the library both pretending to study, but meanwhile we were just laughing, talking, playing with each others fingers. I remember when I first kissed her. After the Slughornparty in sixth year, she had gone with McLaggen, but came back with me. I remember the smile on her face when we had laid in the sun together, just the two of us. I remember how she had slept on my chest in the room of requirement, the innocent look on her face. I remember how she'd come to me when Ronald had been an ass to her again. I remember the thunderstorm raging outside when we sat cuddled up together in the room of requirement. I remember the excuses I had made up to see her in secret. I remember the starry night when we had spent the evening together on top of the astronomy tower. I remember Ginny coming into a classroom the two of us occupied, she was the only one who knew. I remember our only kiss in public, the mistletoe kiss. I even remember Ginny wanting to hex me for letting Hermione walk away from me.

I look up again. Speeches had past and the priest was speaking the wedding vows. I try very hard to keep my face blank, but it doesn't work. I admit it, I've missed her every single day. A year ago we became friends again, but there had always been a certain thing between us. We knew each other too well. But she had been dating Ronald. The wedding invitation hadn't come as a shock to me, but it had hurt. It had hurt a lot. But I would support her. I would be with her on this beautiful day, that was what I had thought. But now it seems very difficult. In the front he can hear Ronald agree to the wedding vows. A memory flashes through my mind.

'_Draco?' she asks me looking up at my face, still resting her head against my chest. I look her in the eye._

'_Yes?'_

'_Do you think we'll ever break up?' I smile. _

'_I really don't hope so, I don't think so either. Unless you want it to be like that. I'm very happy to be with the most wonderful woman in the entire world,' she snuggles closer to my chest. _

'_I love you, Draco,' I hear her whisper._

'_I love you too, Mione,' I say softly. 'I love you.'_

How stupid had I been! I feel the mask fall from my face. I feel the blank face turn into an expression full of grief. In the front of the church I can hear the priest say her full name. The name I said back then, the name that belonged to the woman I love, and I will be in love with forever. I can't stand it! I can't do it! I hate myself for losing her! I hate myself for everything! I hate myself for reasons I don't even know! But I especially hate myself for being such a coward, because that's the reason why I lost her. I can't see clear anymore. It's Hermione's turn to speak. I can't stay here anymore, I have to get out. I stand up from the bench and walk to the door, I look one last time over my shoulder, my eyes meet Hermione's. Mione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes that always told me everything. The brown eyes that sometimes looked for minutes in mine. She was and will be the only one that knows me completely, the one that always figured out how I felt, the one that knows all my secrets, the only one I completely trust and the only one I ever really loved. And I hate myself for that.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry.' I say turning my face away again and walk out of the church closing the doors behind me. It was stupid of me, stupid to walk out of the church. I should have sat there and held my head high, but I can't. I don't want it anymore. I don't want to go on without her. I look one last time back at the church where she's getting married to Ronald, then I walk off. Not looking back. Dear Merlin, I will miss her. Her hair, her eyes, her scent, her smile, her hands, her small figure, her voice, I would miss her. But I think I would miss most of all her presence, just her being there with me. Sometimes not saying anything, or talking about everything. Having discussions with her again, about or different opinions.

'Draco, wait!' I know that voice. I turn around to feel a small woman fall around my neck. The most wonderful woman in the world left her own wedding to come after me.

'I thought you were happy with him,' I whisper softly in her ear. 'I thought I had lost you forever 'cause of my stupid actions.' I feel her tears in my neck. She steps away from me to look me in the eye. Her chocolate brown eyes, the ones I love so much.

'I thought you didn't want me anymore,' she says, with a strange sound in her voice. 'I thought you didn't care anymore.'

'That was what you were supposed to think. They would have killed you otherwise. I regret every moment I've spent without you. I'm so sorry.'

'I thought I wanted this, but... But then I saw you. I missed you so much. I finally realized it, and I saw you… I thought…' she cried on my shoulder again.

'I love you,' she whispers softly in my ear.

'I love you too, Mione,' I say softly. 'I love you too.'


End file.
